leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashe/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage *Try to fire in the same direction enemies are moving, so it is more likely to hit. *It's often best to wait until your allies have engaged the enemy and attack while their focus is elsewhere. *When facing melee champions, it is highly advisable for to 'kite' her opponents via her . Kiting is a tactic which involves constantly backing up and firing intermittently, preventing any melee champions from ever reaching her by constantly slowing them and keeping her distance. **Keep in mind that champions such as , , , , , or can counter this by using their abilities. *You can use to help your allies when you are just fighting minions. If your allies have the advantage, shoot it further up their enemies' lane, and if not, aim further down your allies' lane. This can give your allies the opportunity to strike a killing blow or make a getaway. *If you are having mana problems then alternating so it only activates every 2nd attack might help conserve mana while constantly applying the slow. *Don't be afraid to use to escape, however be aware that the duration of the stun is based upon how far the arrow has travelled before impacting. *When you use your ultimate from the base, you can quickly to a nearby minion where you shot the arrow. A second after you teleport there, the arrow will come and stun, allowing ganks. *Use to check the nearby jungle for enemies that may be attempting to gank you. It is also useful to check if the enemy is fighting the or from a distance. * will allow you to land a guaranteed critical hit on your first shot of the game. It is best used on a champion instead of a minion. **This shot can be followed up / preceded by a for additional damage which can give you the edge in the first fights of the game. Build Usage *Due to being a late game champion (carry), her early minutes into the game makes her very weak and easily gank-able. * will give you an added edge when soloing a lane and if the enemy champion retreats, it will allow you a way to slowly heal when without health potions. * is a standard ranged carry and should be built like one. Rushing is a very strong choice and generally considered the best way to build . **Consider getting . is stronger the higher her attack speed, so rushing these either before or after . (Depending in the requirements of the situation i.e. fighting a fellow Ashe or champion with high attackspeed.) is extremely useful. **However, are not a poor choice for . The additional speed they grant in comparison to makes it much easier for to kite enemies, which could arguably be more vital in letting survive and escape a chase. * on synergizes well with the . Your damage will be somewhere around the 130-150 mark if in combination with as previously mentioned. * is extremely good when fighting mages with spells like . The item blocks one negative spell and gives you an added +50 magic resistance as well as buffing your health and mana. Recommended Builds Category:Champion Strategies